Danny's Adventures
by KNoelB
Summary: just a bunch of Danny Phantom one shots :) hope you enjoy them
1. Chapter 1

Danny flew through the night sky. He held his ride side, blood dripping through his fingers. His vision kept blurring and he couldn't fly in a straight line. Danny saw his house come into view. He dropped to the ground. He didn't have the energy to fly anymore. Two blue rings appeared around his waist. His white hair turned black and his eyes turned back to their normal baby blue. Danny fell to his knees. The blood loss was making him weak. He looked at his watch; it was thirty minutes after his curfew. He needed a way to get inside so his parents knew he was home, but so they did not know that he was injured. He couldn't come up with a good enough lie, he was too tired. Danny slowly pushed the front door open. Maddie was asleep on the couch. Danny snuck in and tip toed to his room. He threw on a pair of sweat pants and a black sweatshirt, this way if he bleed through no one would notice. Although he was weak, he went back downstairs.

"Mom." Maddie opened her eyes and sat up.

"Danny, you're late!"

"I know." Danny suddenly felt dizzy. He sat down next to his mom. "I'm sorry."

"What were you doing?" Danny froze. What would he tell his mom?

"um…. I was" Danny didn't know what to tell her. "I'm really tired, I'm going to bed." That wasn't a lie. Maddie just shook her head as Danny walked up the stairs. Safely in his room, Danny peeled off, the now soaked, sweatshirt. His side stung. He looked in the mirror at the three long gashes. He had no idea what he had fought but it was some kind of ghost. Danny pulled a first aid kit from under his bed. He wrapped white gauze around his abdomen. The gauze quickly turned red. Danny sighed, that would have to do for now. There was a soft knock on his door. Danny grabbed the blanket off his bed and wrapped it around himself.

"Come in." Maddie stepped in.

"How come you are always late, Danny?" Danny just stared at his mother, he didn't have the energy to reply and he was in so much pain. "Danny, I need to know that I can trust you. Can I trust you?" Maddie noticed that Danny's eyes seemed to be glazed over and he had sweat rolling down his face. "Danny take the blanket off your sweating." Maddie grabbed the blanket and pulled in off. She gasped when she saw the blood stained gauze. "What happened to you?"

"A…a ghost."

"A ghost did this to you? Oh. My baby boy. Let me see." Danny let his mother fix him up. He had told his mother that he was walking home from Sam's when a ghost attacked him. It was part true and his mother believed him. He had managed to keep his secret for one more day. Before Maddie had turned off the lights, Danny was already sleeping. She smiled warmly at her son and vowed to destroy the ghost who had done this to her baby boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Danny Phantom. (Obviously) **

Danny hung his head as he left the ghost zone. None of the ghost would help him. And the asteroid was almost about to crash into Earth. Everyone was counting on him. As he entered into the real world, he spoke to tucker over the Fenton phones.

"Um Tucker, it looks like I'm, all we got."

"Danny we need a lot of power in order to make the whole world intangible."

"I know, but the least I could do is try." Danny flew over to the large power unit. His hands glowed green and he placed them on the cold metal. He focused all his energy. Soon the whole structure was glowing.

"We're up to full power. Are you ready Danny?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Tucker began the countdown, from three. Danny focused on turning himself intangible, this spread and soon the asteroid safely passed through earth.

"Good job Danny. We're safe." Danny let go of the metal. He felt weak. In the air, twenty feet up, he morphed back into Danny Fenton. His eyes closed and his body fell towards the ground. Everyone watched his body hit the ground and they all ran towards him. Jazz reached him first. Danny's eyes were closed and his jaw was slack. A single stream of blood ran out of Danny's mouth.

"Danny? Danny, can you hear me?" there was no response, just as Jazz expected. Tears welled in her eyes. Maddie and Jack sank to their knees next to Jazz. Sam and Tucker sat opposite of them. They all looked sadly at the young broken boy in front of them.

He first became aware of the pounding in his head, then the annoying beeping. Danny felt like he had just been hit by a bus. He wanted to open his eyes, but his eyelids were so heavy. He could smell the antiseptic, so he knew he was in the hospital, and he guessed the beeping was his heart monitor. He tried again to open his eyes, this time succeeding. Jazz sat in the chair by his bed, sound asleep. Maddie and Jack were squeezed on the small couch. They all looked so peaceful. Danny tried to sit up, but that sent a wave of pain through him, quickening his heart rate. The monitor began beeping faster. This woke everyone up. Danny was too focused on the pain that he hadn't noticed his family wake up. When the pain dulled, Danny had three sets of eyes on him.

"What happened?" the last thing Danny remembered was falling out of the sky.

"We almost lost you." Jazz he tears in her eyes. Maddie stepped forward.

"We were so scared. The doctors weren't sure how to treat a half human, half ghost." Danny looked at his mom. She thought that his parents would rip him apart molecule by molecule because he was half ghost.

"So you guys aren't mad that I'm Danny Phantom?"

"Why would we be mad? You are our son. We love you unconditionally. To be honest, I don't know why you didn't tell us." Jazz looked at her.

"Maybe it was the fact that you and Dad threatened to tear apart the ghost boy, molecule by molecule." Maddie just nodded in agreement. Jack finally spoke up.

"Danny that was very dangerous what you did, but you did save the world. And I don't care if you are half ghost you are still my son. And we all love you." Danny smiled back at his family. His secret was out and his family accepted him, everything was going his way, for once.


End file.
